(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates the use of selected non-pathogenic microbes for treating contaminated soil and ground water and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system wherein microbes are introduced by inoculation into a porous inorganic support sphere, such as diatomaceous earth pellets, and injected into fractures and fissures in the contaminated soil for destroying or converting the contaminate.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,625 to Albergo et al. a method and apparatus used for subsurface bioremediation is described. Microorganisms, nutrients and gases are introduced into the soil using a push rod or cylinder connected to a delivery system on top of the ground. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,795 to Corey et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,846 to Peeler, Jr. describe in-situ remediation systems for treating sulfide contaminated soils from coal mining operations and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,545 to Torobin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,068 to Trosch et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,814 to Aivasidis et al. describe different types of macroporous and microporous inorganic carriers used with microorganisms. The treated porous material is used for degradation of municipal sewage and industrial waste.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,550 and 4,807,454 to Stanley Joy, a hand-held apparatus, method and technique is disclosed for loosening, aerating and fertilizing plant and tree roots. The technique described in the Joy patents is applicable to the subject invention as to loosening, aerating and adding nutrients to a subsurface area and is incorporated herein by reference. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,647 to Zinck describes a method of loosening used soil with a probe and compressed air. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,083,153 and 1,814,446 to Irish and U.S. Pat. No. 429,994 to Botter describe older type of equipment for aerating soil and treating the soil with fertilizers etc.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features and method steps of the subject system for in-situ bioremediation of contaminated soil as described herein.